


哭泣的一千种可能性

by Swurdleoma



Category: Gintama
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: Katsura is found working as a showgirl in the street, of course, dressed as a beautiful female. Ignoring the excuses given, Gintoki is determined to make him cry, of course, under some circumstances.





	哭泣的一千种可能性

 

 

 

       “原来他们说的是真的啊，假发，”银时目瞪口呆地看了半天才说出这么一句来，“你怎么真变成接客的了？”

       “再侮辱武士我真的砍了你，”桂面无表情地说，“不是接客，是身体力行引诱敌人上钩。”

       “有本质区别吗这个？武士需要这么引诱敌人上钩吗？不是我说，是你自己穿成比日轮还漂亮的女装浓妆艳抹地站在歌舞伎町街头，现在还在用手梳理自己的头发啊！什么时候有这么多头发能扎这么复杂的发型了，到底还是戴的假发吧？”

       桂把手里的小镜子干脆利索地扣在了银时脸上。“不是假发，是假发子！”

       没什么区别吧……银时郁闷地接住了镜子免得它掉下来打碎，就在这一换手的瞬间，他闻到桂衣袖里和指间有淡淡的清香气，很缥缈，没有歌舞伎町的脂粉气，甚至可以说与狂乱贵公子的身份很相宜。银时丢人地脸红了，以两人的关系，桂小太郎一下就能猜到他在想什么，从他手里把镜子抢了回来。

       “不想照顾生意就走您的路，”他熟练地捏着女声说，“挡着我的视线了，先生。”

       “能不能别用那个声音？让人火大啊。”

       “假发子向来是这个声音啊。”

       “不想出事就把手从我身上拿下去。”

       桂微笑了一下，放在银时肩膀上的手滑了下去，有意无意地擦过腰间，反而比刚才还有挑逗意味。银时皱了下眉头，真难办，今天的芭菲要不要推迟一下呢。

       “你要引诱的敌人是谁啊？”

       “啊，这个，呃，反正你知道的。”

       “我不知道啊。我们现在没和谁起冲突吧？还是你们攘夷志士又惹祸了，需要头儿这么出面摆平？”

       “你想什么呢！”桂习惯性地抱起了胳膊，“情报收集工作而已，我是以看板的身份戳在这儿的，没有你想象的那种事。”

       “也就是说你现在相当于不是活人？”

       “随你怎么想。”

       “那我把看板扛走要多少钱？”

       “你说什么？”

       “走着！”

       “等会儿！银时你放开我，今天工钱还没结我不能现在走！快放开！”

 

 

 

       “你每次化妆都很烦啊，假发子，”银时坐在床上看着桂小心翼翼地把头饰拆下来，又一件一件地脱去女子华丽的衣裳，“想干点什么都蹭一脸。”

       “不是假发子，是桂！我马上就擦完了。”

       “诶，你的口红是纯天然的吗？”银时从床上爬过来，凑到他旁边问。桂用余光看了他一眼，继续麻利地卸妆。

       “你想干什么？”

       “没什么，就问能不能毒死人。”

       “当然不能！要是能早就先毒死我自己了！”

       “那就没什么关系了！”

       桂还没来得及接着问，银时突然抓着手臂把他拽到了自己怀里，迫不及待地吻上了那对红唇，简直可以说是舔舐和啃咬，没几下就把口红抹掉了。桂上气不接下气地推开他，用手背擦了一下嘴唇。

       “太着急了，银时，这可不符合你的作风。”他用抱怨的口气说，自己脱下最后一件内衣扔到床头，然后解下发带，黑色笔直的长发散落下来，也带着那种清香。银时抚摸着他的背部，第无数次触到了那里伤口愈合留下的疤痕，凹凸不平，在桂感情激动的时候稍稍有点发烫。银时自己也是这样伤痕累累，但这个时候他想不起自己来，砍在桂身上的刀永远让他刻骨铭心。他情不自禁俯下身去含住了桂尚未抬起来的下身。

       “快点准备一下……然后进来吧。”桂用隐忍的语气说，双手抓紧银时的头发，“今天时间不多。”

       “这么急着打发我？”银时松开他，说话间灵光一闪，突然冒出来的鬼点子让银发男人露出了一个坏笑。“待会儿可别后悔，假发子。”

       “不是假发子，是桂——唔！”

       银时的手指悄悄钻进了他的身体，娴熟地搅动着，在甬道里摸索，几乎一下就找到了敏感区域所在。很神奇，明明抖S一个，下手打人毫不留情，做的时候却从来不愿意让桂感到疼痛，前戏做得很长很充分。桂只能想到，也许这个男人只是喜欢看自己的欲望被他玩弄于指尖，渴望地挣扎的样子。银时精通如何用手指做到他气喘吁吁，连声哀叫，而且只要乐意，这个玩弄的过程可以一直一直进行下去，直到银时自己的耐性到了极限。三根手指能够顺利活动的时候，银时把手退了出来，让桂跪趴在自己身前，扶着他的身体慢慢进入，一次性插到了底。

       被挑逗到失神的桂轻轻叫了一声，有点央求的意思。

       “很难受吗？”银时耐着性子慢慢开始动作，同时抚摸着桂紧张僵硬的后背，“放松点行不行，我可不想现在就完事被你嘲笑一辈子。准备好用什么声音叫了吗，假发，可要加速了。”

       桂不得不压低上半身，用双手支撑着自己。敏感点被用力碾压着，前面的欲望得不到疏解，他想腾出一只手来抚慰自己的身体，却被银时蛮不讲理地抓住手腕按在了床单上。桂不适地哼了一声，想要从他手里摆脱出来，不料身上人扯过之前桂用来扎头发的发带，把他的手腕紧紧捆在一起，像摆弄一个玩具娃娃一样折起双臂垫在身下。桂深深埋下头去掩饰委屈的呻吟声，额头抵在自己的双手上。太痛苦了，只靠后面的刺激无法达到高潮，不允许碰触实在太痛苦了，欲望在每一次插入中层层累积，可怜的下体硬得发痛，像要炸开一样。桂修长的十指死死攥紧了床单，紧闭双眼，断断续续地哀求出声：“银时，碰我一下……就碰一下也好，求你了……”

       “哦？碰哪里，这里吗？”

       随着银时猛地弓起腰，身体里最受不了动作的那一点被重重撞击和研磨，桂带着哭腔喊出声来，想要蜷缩成一团，但银时抱住了他的腰，怎么也躲避不开。“那么，是这里？”身上的人恶意地假装不明白，手沿着腹部摸索上去，最后捏住了发涨的乳头，粗暴地揉捻起来。“哎呀，假发，你不说我怎么知道是哪里呢！”桂徒劳地挣扎了一下，长发垂下来遮住了脸，额头上的汗水流淌成小河。他伏在床单上克制不住地哭了，双肩发抖，呜咽声因为银时连续不断的动作变得支离破碎。银时，好难受，银时，停下来，求求你……他想这么说，但出口的只有混合着哭声的呻吟。

       听见桂被欺负得太厉害的哭声，银时知道自己玩过头了。他犹豫片刻，保持着在桂体内不动，把他翻过来面对着自己平躺在床单上。体内每一点突然被碾过，对眼看就能高潮却一直达不到的身体太过刺激，桂缺氧一样仰起下巴，黑发纷纷散落露出潮红的脸颊，被束缚的双手下意识地摩擦硬挺的乳头。泪水在他脸上亮亮的，朦胧的双眼现出痛苦的神色。因为刚才过分的折磨，他连哭的力气都没有了，只能急促地喘息着，把头偏向一边不去看银时充满渴望的红眸。

       一只手抚上他的后背，银时的身体压了上来，两人正面紧紧贴在一起。粘在额头上的湿发被轻轻拨开，银时长叹一口气，弓起身用自己的额头抵上了桂的。火热的气息喷在桂脸上和脖颈上，引得身下人一阵颤抖。

       “我知道，我知道，假发，别哭了。”

       “银时，银时……”

       “想要轻一点还是重一点啊，假发？”银发男人吻着他紧闭的双眼说。

       桂的意识开始模糊了，刚才说的话一个字也没听清。银时……银时的呼吸……还有……啊！

       下体突然被温热的手掌包裹，让桂毫无防备地喊了出来。银时温柔地开始手上的动作，同时细致地吻去桂脸上的泪痕，用唇反复磨蹭着他咸湿的眼角。但他越这么做，桂越是忍不住流下泪来。银时握住头部，用拇指来回刮蹭抠弄顶端的小孔，常年拿刀的手上长了一层老茧，毫不留情地刺激着最脆弱的部分。他还没忘了挺腰顶上几下。紧密的前后夹击之下，桂把脸埋在银时肩上哭喊着射了出来，眼前一阵发白，好半天之后身体还在微微颤抖。银时双手紧紧环抱住怀里依然在抽泣的桂，安抚地蹭着他凌乱的长发，慢条斯理地解开手上绑的发带。刚才忙乱中勒得有点紧了，手腕上留下几圈淡淡的红痕，银时漫不经心地握在手里揉了揉。

 

 

 

       “说好了不哭呢，小太郎。”

       桂卡了一下，抬起头来看着他的脸，眼睛里还湿润着。“你刚才叫我什么？”

       “小太郎啊。还是说你更喜欢叫假发？”

       “你的话——真不好说。”桂又把脸转开了。

       “你不会生气了吧，假发？你真生气了吧？诶以前做完之后都会吻我半天的啊，你还是生气了吧小太郎？叫你小太郎行不行，能不能别……”

       “……”

       桂用一个吻狠狠地堵住了银时的嘴。刚刚还懒洋洋絮叨个没完的男人，红眸顿时深了不少，认认真真和他唇舌纠缠了一会儿。两人分开的时候，脸都悄悄地又红了。

       “别生气，我以后保证不这么玩了。”银时十分恳切地说，“下次我换个玩法……不是你先别走，我不是那个意思……”

       “银时，你果然是堕落了。”桂一边冷冷地说，一边从他怀里挣脱出来，伸手去床头拿衣服，同时意识到自己的脸还是涨红的，于是低下了头。

       “不不不，以后也不玩了。你不生气了吧？不生气了就再帮我一下？刚才只顾安慰你了，我可是还没……”

       桂“咔”的一声活动了一下十指关节。“哦？要怎么帮你？”

       “呃，谢谢不用了，你什么都没听见，真的不用了。啊假发你干什么，我已经说不用……”

       女式浴衣披在身上的桂突然转身扑上去，按着银时的双肩把他按倒在了床上，银时吓得一个字也不敢说。半裸的桂坐在他身上，收拢十指握住涨大挺立的下体。

       “怎么帮你啊，银时？”手下开始用力了。

       “唔……”冷汗要下来了。

       “你不说我怎么知道要怎么帮你呢，银时？”桂露出了一抹黑化的笑容，长发散乱地披在肩上，眼中情丝弥漫，手下突然死死攥紧了根部不放。

       “你你你要对你男人做什么……啊啊啊！我错了我错了！假发，不是，小太郎我错了！轻点轻点……啊对，是这里……啊……”

       “有没有点尊严可言啊银时，”桂无奈地松口说，下意识舔了舔沾满白色液体的唇，“好像我要把你怎么样似的。”

       “别……别停……”

       “滚。”

       桂理了理头发，把身上的浴衣裹紧，正要起身，冷不防银时的手又从下面摸上来，来回抚弄着他的腰际。桂低头咳嗽了一声，被碰触的地方隐隐发烫，让他浑身发软，情难自抑地发出一声低吟。躺在床上的男人意味深长地笑了，一挺身坐起来扯掉了桂披在身上的衣服，拉开双腿让他跨坐在自己身上。桂脸更红了，不作声地紧紧贴在银时胸前，用唇轻轻磨蹭他胸前的小蕾。

       “其实我没有敌人要盯梢，银时，今天在街上只是想把你引来的。”

       “你傻瓜吗假发？这种事我当然知道。”

       “不是假发！”

       “好好好，小太郎。”

       银时说着，低头沉浸在和桂缠绵不休的长吻中。

 

 

（全文完）


End file.
